La novia perfecta
by Gabrys
Summary: One-Shot... A/U... La madre de Terry, Eleonor, solo quiere que su hijo empiece una vida por su cuenta, se case y le de nietos. Y toma las riedas ella misma y busca la chica perfeccta para él.


**Esta pequeña historia esta dedicada en esta fecha especial. **

**Tenia que escribir algo para recompensar mi ausencia en eeste tiempo.**

**La historia es corta, especial por el día. **

**Espero que les agrade, va dedicada a todos para que pasen un GRAN DÍA - FELIZ SAN VALENTIN o DÍA DEL CARIÑO. **

* * *

Impresionantemente nada le sorprendería ahora en esta vida.

...

-La vere en su próxima cita, señora Grandchester- el psicólogo exclamo a la hermosa mujer rubia y galante que cada semana llegaba a con él -Y también quisiera ser informado sobre ese plan suyo, que se escucha tan interesante- el psicólogo añadió con una sonrisa enorme y divertida volviendo a entrar a su consultorio y su trabajo.

La sra. Grandchester, mas conocida como Eleonor Backer una ex-modelo de fama mundial, salió del edificio con una enorme sonrisa. Pidiendo al chofer que la llevara de regreso a la casa que ella y su hijo habitaban. Por supuesto su hijo aun vivía con ella o como el decía, mi madre vive conmigo, porque la enorme mansión donde vivían había sido comprada por él al vender su antiguo hogar cuando trato de olvidar aquellos recuerdos que quizás le hacían daño o mas bien eso le dijo a su hijo o ¿su hijo le dijo a ella? Bueno ya no recordaba bien.

Pero al vivir juntos solo la hacía desear algo tan importante y eso era que su hijo se casara y formara una familia y una vida por su cuenta.

Sus amigas le decían que todavía era jove para casarse, pero Eleonor sabía que era tiempo ya, para encontrarle una novia a él. Su hijo acababa de cumplir 25 años de edad, después de todo, a esa edad ella ya estaba embarazada de él. Por los tanto esperaba ya ser abuela, presumir ante sus amigas que su nuera estaba embarazada y poder echar a perder a su nieto, o mas bien nietos, porque ella quería muchos nietos. Hasta ya podía imaginarse a un mini-mi de su hijo.

...

Unos minutos mas tardes, después de haber llegado a su mansión-casa, el timbre de la puerta sono y Eleonor al ser una mujer hogareña, descubriendolo a dos años de haberse casado, no tenía mas empleados que solo el chofer. Así que chillo de emoción antes de abrir la puerta blanca. Nadie podía imaginar la euforia que retenía.

La futura novia de su hijo estaba aquí.

Desde unas semanas antes, Eleonor comenzó a poner su plan en la acción y buscar a la chica perfecta para su hijo y este era el elegido. Terry quedaría impactado, si su hijo se llamaba Terry o mas bien Terruce porque nadie podía abreviarle su nombre exepto su madre.

-Hola, tu debes ser Candice- ella le dijo a la joven en la puerta - Soy Eleonor Grandchester, madre de Terruce, pero le puedes decir Terry, es un placer conocerte.- le dijo y estrecho su mano.

-Es un placer conocerla también señora Granchester, pero puede llamarme Candy- ella dijo educadamente a Eleonor.

-Oh bien querida, Candy me parece lindo, deja las formalidades y llamame Eleonor-

Eleonor se preguntaba ¿porque una chica como Candy estaba en un sitio Web de citas? Quizás era un misterio, también para sus amigos, ya que ella era amable, divertida y hermosa, pero parecía que ella solo se reunía con idiotas. Eleonor estaba feliz de haberla encontrado, había estado buscando durante semanas pero todas las chicas que había visto y conocido eran solo superficiales y se interesaban mas por su pisición social y economica y ser famosas de estar con alguien como él. Sin embargo Candy era diferente, y ella era la combinación perfecta para su hijo.

-Espero que hayas tenido un buen vuelo de Dallas a New York- Eleonor dijo a Candy dandole la bienvenida a su enorme hogar - No puedo esperar a que conozcas a Terry, estoy segura que congeniaran- hablaba con una enorme sonrisa comprensiva e ignoro esa pequeña voz en su cabeza que le decía que Terry era quien debía busar una chica no ella.

Llevo a Candy a la sala de estar y las dos mujeres se pusieron a hablar mientras esperaban a Terry.

-Señora Eleonor...

-Solo Eleonor, Candy por favor- corto Eleonor no queriendo que su próxima-nuera-a-ser la llamara tan formamente cuando esperaba que la llamara suegra o mamá, mejor mamá.

-Bien... Eleonor, ¿Po rque está buscando a alguien para su hijo? ¿Por que no lo hace él mismo?- Candy pregunto a la madre de Terry. Había pensado sobre ello durante su vuelo y lo encontró raro.

-Bien, Candy querida, mi Terry no esta realmente en busca de la chica de sus sueños, él va y conoce a chicas pero siempre las rechaza, incluso si ellas solo se le acercan- Explicó- Se que puede parecer extraño a ti, pero yo solo quiero su felicidad y para que inicie una vida por su cuenta-

Candy asintió comprendiendo. Eleonor era viuda durante los últimos diez años y Terry sentía que era su deber cuidar a su madre tal y como prometió a su padre en su lecho de muerte, ya que su padre no estaba ahi para hacerlo.

...

Parra Terruce Granchester todo parecía normal cuando aparco su automovil. Cuando entro se detuvo en la entrada sorprendido al encontrar a su madre conversando animadamente en torno a una taza de café con una invitada desconocida. Y bonita por cierto.

-Hola mamá- dijo saludando y dandole un beso en la mejilla, luego se volvió a Candy. Ella era aun mas bonita de cerca... y recordando la enseñanza de su padre saludo... -Hola, soy Terruce, un placer conocerla- dijo y le tendio la mano.

Candy se quedo atonita, era la última reacción que había esperado conseguir de él. Terruce Grandchester tenía una reputación muy mala, como "El rebelde ingles" o "El estricto Conde" "El ingles Mujeriego y Egocentrico". Rápidamente salió de él y le estrechó la mano.

-Soy Candy, es un placer conocerte también.-

-Oh, cariño, puedes llamarle Terry sin formalidades.- añadió Eleonor pues no le gustaba que llamaran Terruce a su hijo, se escuchaba muy serio y él no era eso.

Terry solo asintió, sentandose al lado de su madre y la miro. Tenía la sensación de que ella tenía algo que ver con todo eso que sucedía y sucedería.

-Candy es un nombre interesante- dijo, aunque muy original y le gustaba. Ella realmente parecía con la mujer con la que se veía salir, no como las otras chicas con las que una vez salió y las otras que se le querían meter en los pantalones.

-Mi abuela me dio ese apodo.- Ella explicó -Al principió no me gusto, pero parece convenirme. Mi verdadero nombre es Candice.- Dijo con una sonrisa amable. Candy observaba al hijo de Eleonor, él para nada era como las revistas lo hacían parecer.

Tuvieron una charla y pronto Eleonor se excuso y fue a la "cama".

-¿Sabes lo que tu mamá esta haciendo?- Ella pregunto de la nada.

-Si, desde que mi padre murió, ella quiere que me case. Ella dice que la vida es demasiado corta y que ella no consiguió suficiente tiempo con mi padre y no quierre que lo mismo me suceda a mí.- Terry explicó, un poco de tristeza era evidente en su voz.

-Lo siento, no debería haber hecho esa pregunta y hacerte sacar recuerdos tristez- Candy se disculpo, pero Terry se encogió de hombros... -Así que ¿note importa que ella haga esto?

-Bien... es un poco raro y ella estaba totalmente equivocada al principió, pero ello la hace feliz. Y tengo que admitir que ella lo hizo bien esta vez- Terry dijo e hizo a Candy ruborizarse. Ella se quedo en silencio y puso a Terry un poco preocupado, al quizás que ella no entendio sus palabras.. -Quiere decir que me gustas, Candy-

-Guau- fue todo lo que Candy pudo exclamar y provoco que Terry riera, aun ruborizada y viendo que la oscuridad ya prevalecía se levanto... -Probablemente debería volver a mi hotel.- dirigiendose a la puerta.

Ella tenía una mano en la preilla de la puerta cuando Terry finalmente entendió lo que decía.

-Candy espera- le llamo y corrió tras ella. Él puso su mano sobre la de ella -¿Puedo verte mañana por la noche?- pregunto con mucha valentía, él no hacía eso cuando apenas conocía a la chica pero sentía que ella era diferente, pero también vacilando cuando ella no respondió.

Candy, por su lado, estaba aturdida, él no era como los otros muchachos que vivían en Dallas unos idiotas, él era mucho mas y mejor, podría añadir, que ellos.

A ella le gustaba pero parecía muy rápido. Ella quería decir que si y lo hizo.

-Si- finalmente dijo tomando tanto tiempo que Terry no estaba seguro de que fuera su respuesta -Me encantaría verte mañana por la noche-

Terry se inclino y la besó en la mejilla, el gesto la hizo ruborizarse y apresuro el paso hacía su coche de alquiler, el cual Terry no había notado hasta ahora, para que no viera sus mejillas rojas y calientes. Terry serro la puerta detrás de ella y fue hacía arriba con una pequeña sonrisa tonta en los labios, su madre estaba esperando por él, lo sabía perfectamente. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio de ella no sorprendiendole que ella estaba sentada en su cama esperandolo con una mirada ansiosa y esperanzadora.

-¿Y?- ella pregunto inquieta.

-Gracias mamá, Candy es una gran chica- dijo Terry y Eleonor seguía mirandolo fijamente a él -Vamos a salir mañana por la noche- informo con una sonrisa y su madre lo envolvio en un abrazo. Ella lo hizo, encontro a alguien para cuidar a su hijo y no podía creerlo, algunas lagrimas querían salir mas ella lo evito no debía ser tan sentimental frente a su hijo, pero no pudo evitar que una lagrima saliera.

-Mamá es solo una cita, no hay necesidad de llorar- exclamo divertido y retirandose hacía su habitación.

La noche siguiente llego y Terry junto a Candy eestaban listos para su cita.

Terry la llevo a una cita semi informal y semi romantica. Él quería llevar esto poco a poco, tanto como su madre quería que se casara él no quería precipitar las cosas y llevarlo hasta ese nivel. Quería conocer a Candy. Estaba vestido informal diferente a como lo hacía siempre, trajes, llevando una camisa negra de vestir y pantalones vaqueros, Candy estaba en un vestido rojo. Disfrutaron de una película y luego fue a cenar.  
Sin embargo todo era vigilado por unos periodistas paparazzi que siempre buscaban buen material sobre "El Conde de New York"

-Lo siento por ellos- Terry se disculpo mientras subían rápido al auto.. -Es molesto, odio esa parte del trabajo- Explicó y sacó el auto lo más rápido posible evitando no atropellarlos.

-Valla, quizás me esperaba algo como esto. Al ser alguien de tal reputación- dijo sonriendo.

Llegaron al hotel donde se alojaba Candy.

-Tuve una muy buena noche Terry, gracias- Dijo Candy agradecida al haberla acompañado hasta su habitación. Se detuvo frente a su puerta y sonrió feliz algo que no podía ocultarlo.

-De nada. Tuve una gran noche también- dijo atrevindose a besarla en los labios dulcemente. Candy se encontro respondiendo al beso y demasiado corto para su gusto cuando Terry se aparto. -Dulces sueños- le dijo picoteando la mejilla y volviendo a su casa. Donde sabía su estra-emocional madre lo esperaba despierta para sasber cada detalle y sonriendo podía imaginarse lo que le diriría.

_-Gracias ella es increible.-_

Sip, su madre había echo muy buena elección.

...

_4 meses después..._

Las cosas iban muy bien entre Terry y Candy, llevaban 4 meses saliendo y estaban enamorados uno del otro.

Terry había decidido decirle como se sentía, que estaba enamorado. Eleonor les dio la casa para ellos mismos y Terry preparo una cena romantica para los dos solos.

-Wow Terrry, esto esta realmente bueno.- Candy le felicito después de que ella se comió el primer bocado. Cada día le sorprendía lo que econtraba de su novio, cada cosa nueva que sacaba, como cocinarle.

Comieron en su mayoría en un cómodo silencio hasta que Terry llevo a Candy afuera donde la piscina.

-Cand tengo algo que decirte y no estas obligada a contestar. Tengo que dejarlo salir- le dijo, tenía que sacarlo y decirlo porque ya no podía retenerlo más, nunca imagino sentirse así o sentir eso por una mujer, pero ella no era una mujer común y corriente era especial. Le tomo las manos y fijo sus ojos azules en los verdes mas brillantes de ella. -Te Amo.

Esperabba verla entrar en shock y en silencio cuando le dijo que la amaba, pero no esperaba que ella saltara, literalmente, sobre él y lo besara.

-Yo también te amo- cuando se alejo del beso al necesitar aire.

Sonriendo de felicidad Candy observaba como su novio sonreía y sus hermosos ojos azules se iluminaban. Este hombre era guapo, apodado "El Conde de New York" y malditamente sexy y su cabello castaño era sedoso y sauve, le encantaba meter sus dedos entre ellos cuando se besaban apasionadamente. También sabía que ella era hermosa, su novio se lo decía siempre, amaba molestarla por sus pecas y jugar con su cabello rubio largo.

Terry la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a las sillas que habían cerca de la piscina, acomodandose dejandola a ella en su regazo y recostandola sobre su pecho, observando las estrellas con esa calma que siempre los acompañaba, aunque claro también podían pelear pero nunca enojarse entre ellos. Candy empezó a sentirse somnolienta pero se quedo en silencio para no arruinar ese momento y que se detuveira pronto.

-Vamos a adentro- dijo Terry al verla bostezar por quinta vez. No obtuvo una respuesta pues ese último bostezo la hizo dormir. No sabía que se sentiría tan agradable tenerla entre sus brazos, caramba como le encantaría despertar así todas las mañanas de su vida. La llevó adentro, poniendola en el sofá del salón.

-Dulces sueños Candy- le dijo al oído y besó su frente antes de quedarse dormido junto a ella también.

Había sido la primera noche que pasaron juntos, no paso nada por supuesto, pero les gusto. Eleonor los encontro dormidos al día siguiente despertandolo, después de que ella les tomo una foto de ambos durmiendo abrazados. Candy había salido de los brazos de Terry avergonzada.

-Debo ir a prepararme para el trabajo- le informo y picoteó a Terry en los labios rapidamente, saludando a Elenonor y corriendo hacía la puerta.

-Gracias mamá- claro había sido sarcasmo porque su madre había avergonzado a su novia cuando despertaron. Sin embargo Eleonor lo tomo por el lado bueno. Subió a su habitación para preparase para el trabajo también.

-De nada cariño, de nada- Eleonor susurro estando sola, porque sabía que esta vez lo había echo bien.

...

_3 meses después..._

New York era una ciudad muy agitada, pero que encanto tanto a Candy que decidió quedarse a vivir en la ciuda, sin embargo se canso de alquilar una habitación de hotel, aunque el hotel era de Eleonor Beacker, la madre de su novio, y que no pagaba por ella, aún así prefería tener un lugar de ella para ella.

Terry quería pedirle que viviera con él y su madre, pero seria extraño vivir con su novia bajo el mismo techo que su madre y su madre podía ser demasiado metiche cuando quería saber su futuro y eso era cada momento que los veía.

-¿Por que buscar un apartamento aqui, es tan difícil?- Candy se quejo al dejar el cuarto periódico a un lado de la mesa de la cocina de la casa de su novio. Ella había estado secretamente deseando que Terry le preguntara vivir con él y su madre, por lo menos hasta que ella encontrara algo perfecto donde vivir.

Terry también miraba el periódico buscando un apartamento, departamento o penthouse pero por una razón diferente. Candy, era como su madre le llamaba, la novia perfecta. Estaba muy seguro de eso y quería casarse con ella, hacerla su esposa algún día, mas no ahora. Así que tomaba un paso a la vez, primero buscar una casa, un hogar para los dos sin decirle porsupuesto, sería una sorpresa.

-¡Lo encontré!- afirmo feliz sonriendo y Candy quiso saber tratando de tomar el periódico de él, mas Terry no se lo mostro.

-Vamos Terry, dejame verlo- ella gimió, poniendo esos ojos de cachorro a los cuales él no podía resistirse en esosos momentos. Pero ni así funciono.

Terry llamo al agente de bienes raíces, quien afirmo podía visitar el lugar en ese momento. Colgó y tomo a Candy de la mano para ir al lugar.

-Vamos a verlo, te encantara-

Se reunieron con el agente, el lugar estaba cerca y uno de los mejores. Candy comenzó a pensar que o bien Terry querría vivir con ella o estaba loco al querer que ella viviera en un enorme lugar sola. Esperaba fuera la primera opción pero parecía mas probable la segunda.

El agente los llevo al lugar, que estaba situado en un edificio en el último nivel, por fuera se veía amplio pintado de un color hermoso, una escalera de marmol los conducía al segundo piso. El lugar era enorme mas que su habitación de hotel y quizás del tamaño de la sala junto a la cocina de la casa de los Grandchester.

La suite principal tenía una vista de maravilla, un baño enorme con una tina, un armario del tamaño de su habitación de hotel, la sala de estar era enorme también. Candy cayó completamente enamorada de la cocina.

-¿Así que estamos haciendo esto?- señalo todo el lugar. Solo ella no podía vivir allí lo sabía y el lugar era para una pareja y eso le hacía iluciones.

-Si, lo estamos haciendo- le contesto.

-Tienes razón, me encanta el lugar- dijo y lo beso profundamente haciendo que el agente de bienes raices se girara para darles su espacio intimio.

-Me alegro- se volvió hacia el agente -Tomamos el lugar-

-Vamos a tener una gran cantidad de embalaje que hacer y compras también- dijo Candy al pensar que podría comprar.

El agente de bienes raices sonrió y le sorprendía que le había vendido este lujoso pent-house a nada mas que el llamado "Conde de New York". El hombre era conocido por su gran empresa que manejaba dese que su padre falleció y porque ser un soltero cotizado, mas ahora podía decir que ya no era soltero e incluso el podría gana algún dinero informando a la prensa de eesta noticia mas no lo haría porque al verlos felices no quería romper esa paz que tendrían en su nuevo hogar.

...

_2 años después..._

-Mamá ¿estas segura?- Terry pregunto mientras,Eleonor estaba buscando en los cajones del escritorio de su difunto marido. Terry le habia dicho que estaba planeando proponerle matrimonio a Candy y ella estaba buscando el anillo de compromiso de la abuela de Terry

-Ella se lo dio a tu padre para dartelo en el momento en que tu lo hicieras. Él no está aquí para hacerlo, mas estoy segura de que él querrá que lo tuvieras- Eleonor dijo a su hijo cuando finalmente en el último cajón lo encontro. -Él estara orgulloso de ti y a Candy le encantara- dijo entregandole la caja.

-Gracias mamá- Abrazo a su madre. Sabía que todo eso se hizo posible por la obstinación de su madre y siempre le estaría agradecido.

Terry tomo su tiempo para planear su propuesta, todo tenía que ser perfecto para su chica perfecta. Él mantuvo la tranquilidad y preparo la cena para los dos en la terraza que su hogar tenia. Encendio velas sorprendiendo a Candy.

-¿Cual es la ocasión?- pregunto y entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio antes de besarlo.

-Ya lo verás- dijo encantadoramente sexy. Un día la mataría con esas palabras que decía tan malditamente que la hac{ian ilusionar, la llevo a su asiento en la mesa y tomo el suyo frente a ella.

Comieron como normalmente lo harían, hablaron de su día y luego Terry tomo a Candy instandola a entrar a su sala de estar. Candy se sentó en el sofá, a ese punto Terry se arrodillo frente a ella, mostrandole la caja de terciopelo azul y revelando un anillo simple pero hermoso. Candy contuvo la respiración hasta escuchar la pregunta.

-Candy. ¿Quiers ser mi novia perfecta y casarte conmigo?-

Candy no tenía que pensar en ello, se puso de rodillas y lo beso dejandolo sin sentido alguno.

-Si. Maldita sea si- le encantaba cuando decía esas cosas porque le mostraba todas sus facetas. Se besaron de nuevo y Terry deslizo el anillo en el dedo de Candy, explicandole de quien había sido.

-Estoy seguro de que tu madre esta realmente feliz en este momento- Ella bromeo.

Terry sabía que así era, y gracias a su madre, tenía a esta mujer que sería su pronto-a-ser-esposa, y gracias a su madre el era feliz.

.

.

.

* * *

_Siento haber estado tanto tiempo ausente, casi mas de cuatro meses. _

_Algunos esperaban que continuara con mi otra historia "Tres metros sobre el cielo" y lo seguire escribiendo, el problema ahora es que debo volver a escribir el capitulo 2 desde el principió. Ya tenía escrito una parte y había quedado guardado en los documentos de la pagina sin embargo esos documentos solo duran 90 días, cuando se pasa pues se borra y eso paso me pase mas de los 90 días. _

_Pero estoy aquí presente para volver a mis historias no quiero dejar nada abandonado._

_Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer mi historia, pequeña y resumida pero era dedicado para esta fecha. _

_Espero sus comentarios, sus opiniones sobre lo que piensan de la historia. _

_Bien... solamente me queda decir..._

_FELIZ DÍA DEL CARIÑO_

_QUE LA PASEN MUY BIEN Y_

_COMAN MUCHOS CHOCOLATES (yo soy a dicta a ellos)._

_Nos leemos pronto... Gabryela H. Bye bye_


End file.
